Ciel Phantomhive's Wolf
by Leafstar15
Summary: 1890, just outside of New York city. Rose Jaden Parks. She is a shifter, a rare one at that. Extremely rare, because no one's ever documented someone who's half wolf and half cat. Ciel and Sebastian are from England, and right now their taking a break in America. So when they meet Rose, they start to find out that she's in danger. Extreme danger.
1. Prologue

Life outside the city was great.

There were barely any humans, and there was plenty of things that kept me busy throughout the day and night.

If you're wondering what I mean by that, let me tell you a few things about myself.

I was a average girl, who lived quite far from New York City. It wasn't what New York looked like in my dreams, but it was what you'd expect from the Victorian period. That's how New York looked at this present time and place.

Anyway, I lived some miles out of where New York was. And I loved it. I had used to live in the city, but it was quite boring to the likes of me. I was a nature kind of girl, and being surrounded by that many people. Sometimes it got a little claustrophobic. I mean honestly, how many people do you think can be stuck in a huge city? Seriously, like a lot. It was annoying.

Especially, when people were getting killed or robbed. I was almost murdered once, but I was able to knock them unconscious.

But now I lived in the countryside, and I loved much more than the city. In the city, I had to try and be human all the time. That was the other most annoying thing ever, and out here, I can be myself whenever. That was the best.

You're probably wondering what the heck I mean by that statement. I mean I'm not your average human at all, in fact I'm not fully human. I am from an ancient race, that no human knows about. Which is really a good thing, because I don't think there's very many of us left in this world. I was part wolf and part cat. Kinda hard to understand, I know.

I mean, when I found out about myself, I was like 'how am I part wolf and part cat?' I had no clue as to how that happened. Even when I found someone else that was like me, they couldn't tell me how it happened either. It was like no one knew how we came to be. Of course, I didn't blame anyone. I had only met one of my kind, but I haven't met another since. And that meeting was a few years ago to this day.

Although, I don't care how I came to be. But I do find it interesting though. A wolf and a cat mix-breed. Quite, quite interesting.

There were many things in the countryside that I loved. Like how there weren't many people who lived out here, or there weren't many travelers either. Or hunters. I hated hunters. They weren't like normal hunters though. I had often heard rumors about them while I traveled to the countryside.

They were ordinary humans, but rumors say that they hunt supernatural beasts. Or well, creatures that humans don't normally see. Like my kind. I was somewhat afraid when I heard that there were such people as these hunting those kind of creatures, because I was scared for myself. It had been the first time since I'd heard about them.

And ever since I did, I've avoided people like the plague. Well, people that I didn't really know. I had few friends who were human, who were actually human I mean. Not some shifter like me. It was nice.

When I moved into the countryside, I had bought a cute little place. It wasn't too big or too small, it was a perfect size for me. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, plus a dining room, a library, and a living room. Oh, and there was the attic as well. In all it was housed on two stories. The kitchen, dining room, living room, and the library were based on the main floor. While the two bathrooms and the three bedrooms were on the second floor, I wouldn't count the attic as a third floor. But in this case I would.

It was a quaint little home, and quite peaceful. I had my doors unlocked all the time, and small animals would come in every once in awhile and stay for a bit. My house was like a sanctuary to them, and I didn't mind one bit.

My place, which I call the 'Cherry Inn,' is located in a bunch of trees. Which I like to stay hidden, because I hate being bothered by strangers.

Ever since I moved out here, I've made some new friends. I made some friends out of some of the animals that lived here. Like the foxes, what few wolves there were, and a few others as well. I even made a friend out of a shifter or two that I found out here, but they weren't like me though. And, I even made a friend out of a vampire. Who knew. I thought they would kill me or something, but they didn't. So now, on occasion they'd come by my place and sleep in my attic.

Which is nice, since I don't get many visitors, and I like it that way. My two human friends were both travelers, so I hardly ever saw them unless they were in the area. I also knew one other shifter than the one that I had met that was like me, he was a cat shifter. Which he told me was quite rare for shifters. He never said what kind of cat shifter, he just said he was one. I think he'd be cute in his cat form, cause I know I am when I'm in my form.

I actually don't know what to call my form, I can't call it a wolf form or a cat form. Since I was both. Maybe Wolca? Weird, I really don't know. Anyway, I was just sitting on my porch listening to the sounds of the forest. While eating a small cookie that I had baked a hour or so ago. It was a chocolate chip cookie, my favorite. Although, I guess wolves shouldn't eat chocolate, but it's never bothered me before.

After eating all of my cookie, I got up and went inside my house. Then I walked into the kitchen, and put the rest of my cookies in the fridge. After that, I walked back through the kitchen and into my library. I grabbed a mystery novel and took it outside, sitting back on my porch. The animals nearby were still making little noises, and it felt incredibly peaceful. Which is probably why I wanted to move out here, it was quiet and I had absolutely no neighbors either.

I heard something to my left, I turned my head to see a small rabbit hopping toward me. Placing my book down, I got up and took a couple of steps down the porch and crouched onto the ground. Once the rabbit got right next to me, it started to speak.

'Ms. Rose, we need some help please.' the rabbit said, cringing in fear a bit.

"What do you need my help for?" I asked quietly.

'My mother is missing.' sobbed the little rabbit.

"Don't worry, I'll find her one way of another little one. Go into my house, you'll be safe there." I said, pointing towards the door.

'Okay, thank you Ms. Rose.' the little rabbit said, as she hopped towards the entrance of my house.

Then I started to shift. I felt my bones crack, and fur grew along my skin. My eyesight grew, and so did my smell and hearing. Within seconds I was fully shifted into a wolf. Although, my wolf wasn't like the usual wolf though. My wolf form was slightly smaller than a average wolf.

Then I started following the scent of the little rabbit, back to where she was originally. That's where I could smell her mother's scent, it was like the little rabbits, but she smelled like milk unlike her daughter. I continued to follow the scent until I reached a road, a actual road. I followed the scent across, and continued to walk along the scent.

Some half an hour later, I finally found her mother. Sadly it was too late, her mother had been killed. If only I had come sooner and not a few minutes later. But I knew it wasn't really my fault though, but I didn't know whether or not the little rabbit would agree with me.

I walked a few paces away, and started digging a small hole. Once I was about a couple feet deep, I went back over the little rabbit's mother and carried her back to my newly dug hole. Then I gently laid her in the hole, and recovered it. Then I went back over the street, and then back to my house.

Once right outside my house, I shifted back into my human form. When I was finished, I was fully naked. I walked into my house and went upstairs, and into my bedroom. I quickly grabbed a very long shirt and put it on. Then I walked back downstairs to find the little rabbit sleeping in the living room. I walked closer and crouched down, placing one of my hands on the little rabbit's fur.

After setting my hand down, I instantly knew that it woke up. I saw it's little eyes blink with sleep in it's eyes, and looked up at me.

'Did you find my mother Ms. Rose?' the little rabbit asked me.

"I'm so sorry little rabbit, your mother is gone. I didn't get to her sooner, I'm so sorry." I sobbed, placing my head down against the chair.

'Ms. Rose, it isn't your fault that my mother died. I'm just happy to know she went somewhere better, that's all.' the little rabbit said.

I looked up slightly at the little rabbit staring at me, and that's when a idea popped into my head.

"Little rabbit, would you like me to take care of you?" I asked.

'Ohh... I would like that Ms. Rose.' the little rabbit replied.

"That's great then, little rabbit." I said.

'And please don't call me little rabbit anymore, my name is Lily.' the little rabbit said.

"Okay little Lily. Let's go to bed." I said.

'Okay.'

I scooped up little Lily, and went back upstairs and into my bedroom. I walked over to my bed and laid down onto it with Lily in my arms. Then I slowly fell asleep.


	2. Ch 1 Two Men from England, w Breakfast

I felt warmth hit my face gently, and I shifted slightly. Not wanting to get up at all. Then I heard something, I heard some noise from downstairs. Sounded like it came from the kitchen. My eyes instantly opened, fearing I had some intruders. Granted it could be a animal, but I highly doubted it. If it had been an animal, they would have yelled up telling me they were there. So.. yup.

I got up onto my hands and knees, and shifted soundlessly. In my wolca form, I felt instantly better and more awake. My ears flicked forward towards the stairs. I jumped and landed lightly onto the ground next to my bed. I looked over my shoulder and could see little Lily, and I guess that's what her nickname will be then. Hehe...

Anyway, I walked slowly and carefully down the stairs as I crept toward the kitchen. Once on the first floor, I crept nearer to the kitchen. Crouching outside the kitchen, I peered into the kitchen seeing two human- like figures. One looked like they were 6'5, and the other looked like 6'1 tall. I could sense they were both male humans, although...

The taller didn't seem quite human though. I felt a presence surrounding him, mostly death and destruction. And mystery. I didn't know where these two came from, but they were probably lost. Considering they didn't knock or anything, extremely rude to me. They must not have manners at all. Sigh... men.

I quickly ran up to my room without making a noise, and I shifted back into my human form. Standing fully naked in my room, I walked soundlessly towards my closet on the other side of my room. Grabbing some shorts and a shirt, I quickly pulled them on. Considering that I didn't wear common clothes like most people in the big cities, many thought I was weird. The reason is that I wear clothes that aren't from this century, they're from the future. Why you may ask? And how? That's easy, I know a witch from a friend of a friend. You know, those types of connections. Plus, she's good at pulling weird clothes from different centuries, which is why she's in hiding. People who have that kind of power are wanted by other people who want to control that kind of power, which I don't like.

Plus, I also have a special power, but I don't know what it may be though. That supposedly witch told me that I would have trouble in the future, which would be caused by my power. And that was a year ago, so, so far nothing has happened. So I think that witch pulled a dirty trick on me.

Anyway, after I pulled on my clothes. I gently scooped up Lily in my arms, and carried her downstairs with me. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't scared of being in the same room with two strangers. I just wanted to feed Lily since she's my responsibility now. I've got to feel a bit like a parent now, you know. So I did just that.

I entered the kitchen, not scared as the tall man pulled the other behind him. Then pulled a knife to my neck, threatening to stab me if I made the wrong mistake. Pssh... he was wrong to do that. My hand moved without myself thinking, and I flicked the knife into the wall behind them. I walked over to the counter and set down the still sleeping Lily, and started pulling out some kitchen things. Once I was finished with that, I turned around and still saw them standing the way they were before. I moved my hand to show them to sit down, I hated if someone was standing when I stood in the same room. Especially if it was someone I didn't know, you get me.

Then they both went and sat down in my chairs, next to my table against the wall. I continued to stand against the counter, waiting for them to start talking. Or... if they ever started.

I continued to stare rudely at them, still ever so silently waiting. Not daring to speak just yet.

Suddenly the taller man closet to me, cleared his throat and began to speak. So I turned to him.

"Hello. My name is Sebastian, and this is my master Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." he replied.

"Hmph." I said quietly.

"We just came upon your house, and we didn't mean to intrude." Sebastian said.

I gave him silence, making him think I was mental or something. I gave myself the latter, cause of course I wasn't deaf. I just didn't want to listen to their introductions, it was absolutely boring when people did that.

"Um... Ma'am, can you hear us?" Sebastian inquired.

"I can hear you, and DON'T call me ma'am." I replied casually.

"Uuuhhh... right, sorry...?" he stopped.

"It's Rose." I said, turning my head away.

Gah... it's only been five minutes or so, and I already hate this man.

"Sorry Rose." Sebastian said.

"Yeah, whatever. Can you leave now?" I wondered, looking back over at them, the intruders.

"We actually don't know how to get out of here." Sebastian replied calmly.

"What? From the house, or the forest?" I replied bored.

"The forest." he said.

Must all men be stupid, least the ones I've come across.

"I'll help you out, if you leave now." I offered quietly.

"Sebastian..." said the other man.

I shifted my head slightly to look at the man, he looked about my age. And yet he seemed very young. He had dark greyish blue hue hair, and light blue eyes. My, was he extremely handsome. I just wanted to jump him, and let him hold me from all the dangers that could threaten me. Wait...

Why was I just thinking that? I mentally face- palmed myself. Why was I mentally drooling over a man who I had no clue as to who he was? It was weird, and somewhat exciting as well. And then I turned my head away before he could see me almost drool physically.

"Ciel, behave. We are in someone else's house right now." Sebastian said calmly.

Hmm... I wonder what this 'Ciel' person guy wants?

"What do you want?" I replied, questionly.

"Food." replied Ciel rudely.

"Pfft. Is that a request? Or a demand?" I wondered aloud.

"My master means no harm Rose, and I believe that was a request as well. Right?" Sebastian replied, looking strictly over at Ciel.

"Yes. I mean you no harm Lady Rose, and I was hoping you would make us some food as well." Ciel offered still somewhat rude.

"Pssh. Absolutely not." I reply, looking away.

"Why not?!" Ciel asked, as I heard the chair screech back against the wall.

Suddenly Lily woke up, and started crying. Turning around, I swept Lily into my arms. Shushing her with gentle words. Once she was quiet again in my arms, I glared over at the two men.

"Fine. I'll make you food. But never, ever make noise like that again." I said in a cold and icy tone.

Ciel and Sebastian nodded in an agreement. Shocked by my icy tone. I'm sure I did surprise them, I did myself. Must be I am turning to a parent-like figure after all.

With a gait in my step, I ambled into the living room. Nearing my couch, I laid down Lily in the corner. Watching as she started dozing off again. Taking a step back, I turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Stepping up to the counter, I stopped and grabbed my black apron. Which had been resting over on the rack near the entrance of the door. Lifting the apron over my head, and laying it on my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around my waist and tied the ties. Deciding to make English creme's, a French dessert for breakfast. Even though it was named English creme's.

Knowing the ingredients by heart. I danced around the kitchen while grabbing them.

List

2 eggs

2/4 cups of flour

2 tablespoons of vanilla extract

1/3 teaspoon of cinnamon

That was it. After placing the items on the counter, I quickly found my mixing bowl and started making the food. Cracking the two eggs, and after adding the flour I started mixing them two together. Soon later, I added the vanilla and then the cinnamon. When I was finished mixing everything together, it was ready to be placed in the oven. Which was at the temperature of 375. Placing them into the oven, I set the timer for fifteen minutes.

After doing that, I grabbed the bowl and the spoon and started washing them in the sink. When I was done, I set them at the side of the sink to dry. Stepping toward a small cabinet near the door, I grabbed three containers. I could feel the two gazes of these men watching me. Their piercing gaze, must be wondering what's in these containers. Wondering if it's poison, which it wasn't to be true.

Stooping down, I opened a cabinet under the counter and pulled out a small skillet to cook in. Setting the front right oven burner on medium, I started on my next breakfast item. It was my personal recipe that I made. It contained three different herbs, and lightly salted honey. Which would be added to the English creme's later on as a dipping sauce.

The herbs were Sage, Mint, and Lemon Balm. All were very good as a sauce, especially when I changed the herbs as well. This was just one of my many different recipes of herbs combined together to make delicious foods. The lightly salted honey, I got from my two friends who travel to places. I don't remember where they exactly got it, but it's really tasty.

After I was done mixing those four items, I placed them in a container that I could use to pour the sauce onto the English creme's. That's when the oven decided to go off, stepping up close to the oven, I opened it slowly and carefully grabbed the pan. Trying not to burn myself, which ended up with me failing.

I ended up burning myself anyway, it happens. Quickly placing the pan on the counter, I rushed over to the sink and placed my left hand under the cool rush of the water as it slid past my fingertips.

Turning off the water, I wrapped my left hand in some bandages. Placing a quick kiss on my hand, I went back to cooking. Taking the creme's out of the pan, I placed a few on four plates. Then grabbing the sauce in the pourer, I turned my hands a few times around the creme's and then tah dah. I was finished with the English creme's. Walking over to the table, where Ciel and Sebastian sat, I handed them their plates. With four English creme's on each.

Going back over to the counter, I grabbed the other two plates and went into the living room where Lily was still sleeping. Sitting down onto the couch, I placed the plates on the coffee table. Turning around, I placed my hands on Lily and gently shook her awake.

"Morning.. Ms. Rose." Lily said.

"Morning little sleepy-head." I replied. "Breakfast's ready."

"Yeah."

That's when she grabbed the plate and started plowing down all the food, which I for one wasn't surprised. Considering she was a growing rabbit, she'd need lots of food. I hoped I'd be able to provide for her until she grew up.

After a few minutes we both finished our meals, and I told Lily to stay in the living room while I went to our rude guests. Entering the kitchen, I found Ciel still sitting at my table and Sebastian was at the sink. From the sounds he was making, I could tell he was washing the dishes. Immediately I went over.

"You don't have to do that. You two may be rude, but this is my chore." I said softly, staring at him.

"No, let me. It's the least I can do you, considering we barged into your house."

"Why, thank you." I said, placing the two plates into the sink and watching him quickly wash them.

When he was done, he went back over to Ciel. Then Ciel stood up and walked over to me, and instantly I was suspicious.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I hope you can forgive my attitude towards you, and for waking up your child." he said softly, bowing his head lowly.

I could tell that he didn't apologize often, much less hang his head low. So I took the chance and forgave him.

"I forgive you." I replied, reaching out to grab a string of hair.

Ciel was frozen, with his head bowed. He didn't think that she'd grab a string of his hair. Although, with that string between her soft fingers, he could feel the warmth that left them and entered himself. He was shocked how that felt towards him, it was the first time that he suddenly was interested in something.

Letting go of the string, I backed away from Ciel. Trying hard to hide the blush that suddenly appeared upon my face. That's when Ciel stood up and walked straight out the door, ignoring me. I sighed relieved. I watched as Sebastian as he walked towards the screen door.

"Sebastian…" I said quietly.

I could tell that he had stopped to listen to me.

"Could you tell Ciel that I'm sorry for touching his hair? Also, that Lily isn't technically my child. I've adopted her." I said. "You don't have to though."

I watched as he slightly nodded his head, then he stepped out and closed the door behind him. I went over to the door, and watched as they both walked off into the forest. Leaving behind my little cottage and us two with it.

I left the door, and went back into the living room. I sat down on the couch, and took a long breathe. Sighing softly, I felt myself melting into the couch. That's when I knew I was completely comfy.


	3. Ch 1 Part 2 Ciel's Thoughts

After Ciel and Sebastian had walked quite a long way from the girl's house, they decided to take a small break. They stopped by a small river, with two large oaks towering overhead. There was a grassy field on the other side of the creek, with long green grass that you'd love to take a nap in during the afternoon with the sun hanging in the sky.

"Sebastian. What did you think of that girl we just met?" Ciel inquired towards his butler, looking over at him.

"What would you like me to say?" Sebastian said.

Ciel walked over to this large tree trunk that looked like it had fallen years ago, but still looked alive.

"I don't know." Ciel confessed, sitting down on a olding tree trunk.

"Well, I do know one thing." Sebastian said, turning around to look at Ciel.

"What?" Ciel demanded, looking up at him.

Sebastian looked away, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell his master this bit of information.

"Sebastian, tell me." Ciel said angered, standing up from the trunk and started taking steps towards his butler.

"She isn't quite human." Sebastian let out.

"A..are you sure?" Ciel stuttered, taking some steps backwards and slumping back onto the trunk.

"I'm quite sure. I'm a demon, remember? I can tell things. She's not fully human. I believe she might be half though, I cannot tell what her other half is." he replied, shaking his head lightly.

"Damn."

"What's wrong Ciel?"

"I thought that for a second, when she grabbed that string of my hair… that I had felt something. I'd have to say I felt something within me stir, as if I wanted her. Do you get what I'm saying?" Ciel confessed, with blush slowly creeping up his cheeks.

"I do."

"What should I do Sebastian? Because I have absolutely no clue as to what to do. After all, we're only here for a short vacation. I mean, it's not like we can just move here to America. The queen of England would never let her dog (me) leave. Not in a million years."

"First, you should calm down." Sebastian said, coming over to Ciel and kneeling down next to him.

Then Sebastian laid his right hand on Ciel's left shoulder, as an act of a older brother would do to comfort his younger brother in need.

Ciel knew that Sebastian was right about that, he needed to calm down. He was over-exerting himself over nothing. Of course though, it wasn't just nothing. It was something. Something that would stress Ciel out.

Letting out a calming breath, Ciel could honestly feel that he was calm now.

"Thank you Sebastian." Ciel said, looking at his butler and closest friend.

"Now, back to the problem at hand." Sebastian said quietly.

"Which would be what exactly?" Ciel wondered.

"I believe that will be in trouble. I can't know for sure, or when. But she'll be in trouble soon."

"Would that mean we'd see her again?"

"Yes Ciel, that does." Sebastian replied. "Which also means, you have to be not rude towards her. You must be nice and caring."

"Sebastian, I've never been nice before. To anyone." Ciel said, putting his face into his hands.

"I know. That's why you're going to have to get some practice for that." Sebastian said, standing up and walking a few steps away.

"How?"

"Easy. We're going to New York."

"Let me repeat, how're we going to get there?"

"Easy once again. I'll call for a ride."

"Let me ask you this Sebastian, how will you be able to do that?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Sebastian replied.

That's when Ciel stood up and walked over to Sebastian, and Sebastian grabbed his master's hand and led him away from the creek.


End file.
